Moral Support
by stetsonblack
Summary: "Mike. How long have you known that you might have…a problem?" Harvey really didn't want to use the word 'cancer', as if speaking it would make it real. Written for a prompt on the suits meme.


**Original Prompt: Mike has to have a physical for the job to get on the company's health insurance. Harvey is insistent, he wants the peace of mind that if something happens to Mike when he isn't around, Mike is covered. Unfortunately the doctor notices some anomalies in his blood work and he is terrified. He's referred to a hematologist/oncologist. It is the same man who has treated a couple of Mike's family members and they died of different types of cancer. Mike is edgy but he won't tell Harvey. Harvey is in the middle of a high stress/high profile case. Mike doesn't want to be a wimp or a bother. His cover gets blown when the specialists office needs to reschedule and the call is patched through to Donna since she pretty much manages Harvey and Mike's life. Donna confronts Mike and forces him to confess to Harvey. Schmoop. Want so much a scene where Mike can't be brave anymore and breaks down. He and Harvey are both shocked when Harvey just goes with his gut and his *gasp* feelings and holds and soothes Mike. Equally nervous Harvey going with Mike to the appointment. Can be a scare or a health problem and how they cope.**

* * *

Harvey fiddled idly with his fifty dollar pen while he contemplated the details of their current case. He tossed the file back onto his desk after a minute and gazed out distractedly at Donna.

This particular case was giving him and Mike a run for their money, and he'd sent the associate down to their client's house to see if he could find some hidden gold among the pile of crap they were wading through. Which left Harvey to try and come up with something with what they already had.

He was called back to the present when his intercom sounded. Donna was frowning at him from her desk, and suddenly Harvey had an odd feeling that something bad was lurking around the proverbial corner.

He waited for her to say something, but there was no sound other than the residual static emanating from the speaker.

Then the intercom went silent and Harvey returned to his musings.

"Harvey…" Donna interrupted softly from his doorway.

He looked up at her with a frown. Donna looked worried—she never looked worried.

"That was Mike."

Harvey was very confused. "Well, tell him he better have something or I'll give him to Louis for a week."

Donna's worried gaze turned into a vengeful glare. Harvey resisted the sudden urge to shrink. "It's hardly appropriate to joke about this, Harvey."

He sat up in his seat to fix her with a deep stare, pen stilling in his fingers. "Donna, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cancer, Harvey."

"Excuse me?"

"He said they still have some more tests to run, so he's going to take the day."

Harvey felt even more confused than before they'd started. "Jeez, I know Mike likes to get friendly with the clients but hospital visits are a bit much. Tell him to get his ass back here and be useful while we wait."

Donna just stared at him for a minute, the intensity of her glare lessening fractionally. "I'm talking about Mike, Harvey. i_Mike/i_ may have cancer."

Harvey took longer than he'd have expected to process that statement. "You're serious."

Donna gave him a look that promised swift retribution if he asked any more dumb questions.

Harvey picked up his folder and sank deeper into his chair, pen coming to life once more as he tried to focus on the case. After a few minutes, Donna finally left the room. Harvey didn't know what her expression would be if he looked. He wasn't sure he i_wanted/i_ to know.

He perused the file for what felt like hours, hearing the petulant ticking of his watch ringing loudly through the dense silence of the room.

He pulled out his phone and started dialing Mike's number before stopping himself. He knew if Mike had wanted him there he'd have asked.

_iWould he?/i_ A voice inside him questioned. Harvey frowned at it. Mike probably wouldn't ask, not really. Hell, even if Harvey had suggested accompanying him the kid would probably have turned him down.

"Donna," Harvey said as he gathered his belongings with a quick lurch to his feet. "Get me the address of Mike's doctor."

She gave him a small smile and turned to type something into her phone.

Harvey headed downstairs and waited for a cab, pulling up the address Donna had texted him, hoping he could gather his courage for this. If things went south then Mike would need him to be strong for the both of them. Well, stronger than he already was, anyways.

…

When Mike noticed Harvey in the waiting room, he simply stared disbelievingly at him. Harvey was still looking for the blond head of hair and it took him a few seconds more to spot Mike.

He marched over to the bewildered kid in the cheap plastic chair, trying to exude quiet calm and confidence.

"H-Harvey?" Mike swallowed nervously. "Um, what the hell are you doing here?"

Harvey absently browsed the outdated magazines on the corner table and took a seat next to his associate, who was still gaping wide-eyed at him. "Moral support," he said simply.

Mike gave a thin chuckle and Harvey tried not to wince at how pathetic his associate seemed. It was so distinctly un-Mike-like.

"What?" Harvey defended half-heartedly.

Mike just stared at him as if trying to figure out if he was hallucinating or not. "'Moral support'?" he asked in shock, a small smile threatening to creep onto his face.

Harvey gave him a glare even Donna would be proud of. "What?"

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well, you didn't give me much notice."

Mike's smile dropped and his face hardened into a more serious expression. "You would have come?"

Harvey fixed him with a look before redirecting his gaze to his magazine. "Next time, just ask, rookie."

Mike stared at Harvey for a long time before settling silently into his seat. Harvey tried not to steal glances at the kid every five seconds and instead focused on the "What Not to Wear" article in the magazine he'd selected.

Finally, Mike's name was called by a nurse, and the blond stood slowly, shaky hands pushing off the armrests. Harvey looked up at him, wondering what he should do. After a couple steps, Mike stopped and turned a fearful eye on his boss. "Harvey…"

That was all the permission Harvey needed. He rose and followed the nurse, his shoulder knocking into Mike's.

"Mike. How long have you known that you might have…a problem?" Harvey really didn't want to use the word 'cancer', as if speaking it would make it real.

Mike leaned into Harvey a little as they followed the nurse into the exam room. They waited for her to leave and Mike sat on the exam table, the paper covering of it crunching loudly in the quiet room.

"A while. I didn't…I thought if I ignored it, then it would go away." He looked at Harvey guiltily, but Harvey didn't say a word. "Harvey, what if I have it? What'll I do? I can't afford treatment. Gram is already sick and I don't have time—"

"Mike," Harvey said gently. "Everything will be okay."

Mike frowned at him. "But you don't know that!"

"I do," he cut in again, stepping closer to the associate. "Because, no matter what happens today, I promise you won't be alone. God knows Donna will make sure of it if I don't."

Mike returned Harvey's smile with a nervous grin. "Thanks…"

"Mr. Ross?" a voice called from the door. They looked up to see the doctor holding a chart and eyeing the two of them.

Mike cleared his throat. "That's me."

Harvey dug his hands into his pockets and tried to look as brave as he could, and Mike didn't hunch so much when he glanced in Harvey's direction.

The doctor eyed the chart for a few minutes and then pulled out a pen. "Well, your lab results showed some initial irregularities…"

Mike unconsciously leaned forward and Harvey silently ground his teeth together, his jaw tightened in anxious anticipation.

"But it looks like you're in the clear."

Mike sagged in relief, as if he couldn't quite believe it.

"What about the irregularities?" Harvey asked, hoping there wasn't something else to be fearful for.

The doctor looked at Harvey and then over to Mike.

"Uh, it's okay. He's my…cousin." Harvey tried desperately to refrain from rolling his eyes.

The doctor looked suspiciously at Harvey, clearly not believing Mike's lie, but he didn't press it. Obviously Mike was okay with Harvey being there.

"Well, as I said, the lab work showed some anomalies, but they seem to be benign, so unless you're not feeling okay, you're going to be fine." The doctor smiled at Mike, and Harvey wondered how often the man got to deliver good news. He was glad he hadn't decided to become a doctor.

Mike sighed heavily in relief and Harvey gave him a grin. "Looks like you're stuck working for me, kid."

"There are worse things that could happen, I guess," he joked back.

Harvey followed the doctor out of the room and jerked his head in the direction of the exit. "C'mon. Let's go celebrate. I'll buy you one of those ridiculous artery-clogging, cholesterol-filled pizzas."

Mike hopped off the table and marched happily after Harvey, realizing he'd gotten more than just one piece of good news today.

* * *

**(I promise I'm still working on my other stories!) ****Hope you all enjoyed! :)**


End file.
